ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ace (Street Fighter)
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX3. He is a secret government agent capable of analyzing and copying skills of other fighters. Biography Appearance Ace wears a black leather bomber jacket, with leather gloves and combat boots. He also wears a light blue shirt underneath his jacket. Personality Ace does not show much emotion. It can be assumed that he is a very focused man, and that he takes his missions seriously. Concept Ace's appearance and outfit could have been inspired by Max Rockatansky, the main character from the Mad Max film franchise. Story Ace is a secret agent sent by the government. He is similar to Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma in that he can copy the movements of other fighters. He has a device implanted in his spine which can analyze cards, which hold data on fighting skills, and by loading them, he can learn every type of mixed martial art. Gameplay Ace starts off with only his command moves, throw and Surprise Blow. He can obtain more moves by purchasing them at the store in Character Edit Mode. Passing challenges with Ace gives him access to more moves he can buy. He is only allowed to be assigned seven total special moves, one Super Combo and one Meteor Combo in his movelist. In addition, special moves with the same input can't be used at the same time. If Ace is used in Original Mode, he will have the ability to level up his special moves to their full potential by performing combos with them. Ace can be assigned the following Special Attacks, Super Combos and Meteor Combos: *Set 1: **'Sliding Arrow' (from Blair) **'Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku' (from Ken) **'Justice Fist' (from Allen) **'Vaulting Kick' (from Allen) **'Hyakuretsu Kyaku' (from Chun-Li) **'Final Punch' (from C. Jack) **'Healing' (original) **'Fairy Gift' (from Blair, in Fighting Layer) **'Raging Buffalo' (from C. Jack) **'Denjin Hadoken' (from Evil Ryu) *Set 2: **'Rolling Attack' (from Blanka) **'Zenpo Tenshin' (from Ken) **'EX-plosive' (from D. Dark) **'Shoot Kick' (from Blair) **'Canassa' (from V. Rosso) **'Hagan-Sho' (original) **'Senretsu Kyaku' (from Chun-Li) **'Triple Break' (from Allen) **'Double Somersault Kick' (from Guile) **'Cosmic Final Atomic Buster' (from Zangief) *Set 3: **'Hadoken' (from Ryu/Ken) **'Aerial Drill Purrus' (from Pullum) **'Hienshu' (from Chun-Li) **'Spinning Piledriver' (from Zangief) **'Sonic Boom' (from Guile) **'Giga Gladiator' (original) **'Sho-Ran' (original) **'Killer Bee Assault' (from Cammy) **'Massive Missile' (original) **'Nekketsu Hadoken' (from Sakura) *Set 4: **'Shoryuken' (from Ryu/Ken) **'Somersault Kick' (from Guile) **'Geifu Danjin Sousyo' (original) **'Junsui Suisyu' (original) **'Aragyouji' (from Tetsuo Kato, in Fighting Layer) **'Ground Tiger Cannon' (from Sagat) **'Spin Side Shoot' (from Blair) **'Galaxy' (from Allen, in Fighting Layer) It should be noted that some of the moves Ace has access to are from characters not in EX3, as well as moves inspired by other characters: *He has moves originally used by Allen and Blair in the original Street Fighter EX, even having their new super moves from Fighting Layer. *Aragyouji is a super move used by Tetsuo Kato, another character from Fighting Layer. *Sho-Ran's animation resembles Shadowgeist's Death Government, but the energy wave that comes out is different. *He has Cammy's Killer Bee Assault. *Healing could be based on the same super move used by Elena. *Massive Missile is similar to Shadow Lady's Galaxy Missile. *Giga Gladiator resembles a super move used by Rugal Bernstein from The King of Fighters, called Gigantic Pressure. Gallery Ace big.jpg|''Street Fighter EX3'' Ace_SFV.jpg|Shadaloo Combat Research Institute profile artwork (with background) Stage Theme Street Fighter EX 3 Harem Beat theme|''Street Fighter EX3'' See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Ace|Ace's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate superpowers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997